On-demand computing environments like cloud computing are accessed by modern computing users to procure and use computing resources on-demand. In these conventional environments, different users' tasks have different requirements that are satisfied by a variety of computing resource providers. However, there is a lack of computing platforms that facilitate users' ability to select cloud computing resources from a variety of marketplaces that are comprised of one or more computing resource providers. Especially glaring is the lack of opportunity for a computing resource provider to expose and enable users to procure and use their specific services in a way that is distinguishable from other providers. These different services are unfortunately exposed through esoteric, custom interfaces with no mechanism for ease of access or use by users.